Tan Lines
by Solosorca
Summary: A fic in which Tezuka finds new turn ons, Ryoma tries not to be a nervous virgin and sex is had. Not all the great sex.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this for my birthday. I really love top!Ryoma and there really isn't enough of it around...

Tezuka spent the flight in a state of nervousness. He hadn't seen Ryoma in-person for a long time, close to a year. Of course, they'd talked on the phone and on instant messaging, but none of it came close to having a solid, real Ryoma close to him.

The flight had lasted almost 12 hours, but the massive time difference between California and Germany meant he'd landed only 3 hours after he'd taken off. He'd tried to doze on the plane, so as not to be exhausted by the time he arrived, but there had been a noisy child further up the plane, which had scuppered his plans.

He felt very tired as he picked up his bags and went through into the arrival area, thinking he'd have to spend another few hours waiting for Ryoma.

Age had not helped Ryoma's ability to wake up in the mornings, in fact, it had just made the problem worse, which was why Tezuka was shocked to find Ryoma waiting for him.

He'd grown even more that when Tezuka had seen him last and was now only a few centimetres shorter than himself. His hair was also longer and shaggier, tied behind his head in a loose ponytail. With his hair, tan and three silver loops in his left ear Ryoma bore an uncanny resemblance to a pirate.

A pirate that wore black tennis shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt that declared him 'King of the World', although someone had added the word 'tennis' between the 'the' and 'world' in pen.

He noticed a couple of girls checking Ryoma out and felt sort of proud that he'd somehow ended up with such a hot boyfriend.

Echizen wandered over to him. Tezuka half expected him to kiss him or hug him, but he just gave him a nod.

"Did you have a good flight?" he asked as they walked out of the airport into the blistering heat.

"It was fine," Tezuka replied.

Their journey back to Ryoma's house took them an hour and was mainly in silence. Ryoma's parents were away on holiday and had thought their 15 year old son was responsible enough to take care of himself, so they had the whole place to themselves.

It was so hot, something that was not doing his tiredness any good at all. He was very relieved when they'd got off their final bus and walked down the long garden path into Ryoma's wonderfully air-conditioned home.

It was a modern style home, set in large grounds. Tezuka was sure there would be a tennis court somewhere, but as he set his bags down in Ryoma's room, he found all he wanted to do was sit down and relax for a while.

He found Ryoma in the kitchen, who gave him a quick smile and then lead him out the back to the deck, full of chairs and covered by a large awning. It looked down over the large expanse of lawn (in the middle of which there indeed was a tennis court) and then to a wooded area beyond which, Tezuka guessed, was the sea.

"Sit down," Ryoma commanded, "Is ice tea okay for you? We have other drinks."

"Ice tea is fine," Tezuka assured him, sitting down on a sun lounger and enjoying the pleasant sea breeze.

Ryoma disappeared for a few moments before returning with a glass of ice tea and one of purple, fizzy liquid, which was most likely ponta. He put them down on a nearby table and then lay down on top of Tezuka.

Tezuka wasn't sure he was happy about the warm, heavy weight now pressing down on him, but then Ryoma started to kiss him languidly. Tezuka melted into him as Ryoma tongue found it's way into his mouth, wrapping his arms around him, resting his hands in the small of Ryoma's back. The kiss was slow, long and completely undemanding, exactly what Tezuka needed.

The words 'I missed you' were burned into every swipe of Ryoma's tongue, every stroke of his hands, every movement of his lips. Tezuka tried to return it, but his exhaustion was setting in, so he just laid back and let Ryoma take full control.

"You're not going to be up for tennis, right?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm sorry," Tezuka replied, cupping Ryoma's face and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "tomorrow I will."

It said a lot for Ryoma's maturity levels that he hadn't dragged Tezuka out onto the court as soon as they'd got in. Tezuka was sure, a few years ago that would have been the case.

Ryoma was kissing him again, lovingly and Tezuka tangled his fingers into his long hair, wanting to keep him as close as possible for as long as possible.

They didn't do much for the rest of the day and had an early night, curled around each other.

The next day dawned bright and hot as the previous one. Tezuka was up first and had to convince Ryoma to let go of him and coax him out of bed with the promise of tennis.

They ate breakfast and then warmed up before starting their game.

It was amazing how much Ryoma had improved since their last game, but then Tezuka had also got a lot better. They tested each other all morning, finding as many new strengths and weaknesses as they could before the midday sun sent them back inside.

In the afternoon they went down to the property's private beach, that turned out to be a small private bay.

Tezuka would have been taking in the bay, but he was very distracted by his boyfriend. Or, more specifically, his boyfriend's tan lines.

The parts of Ryoma that wouldn't have been covered by a tshirt and shorts were the darkest shade of bronze, then his torso was a lighter shade, implying that Ryoma had been spending a lot of time shirtless in the sun. His swimming shorts were hanging low off his hips, showing off another line between his lightly tanned torso and pale lower regions.

Tezuka couldn't take his eyes off the lines between the different colours of skin and he had to fight with himself to not walk over and start kissing and licking around them.

He pushed the impulses down, there would be time for that later, and went to join Ryoma in the blissfully cool water.

They swam for an hour or so. Tezuka's plans to swim lengths across the bay was often foiled by Ryoma jumping on him or splashing him.

"You'll drown me if you're not careful," Tezuka said as Ryoma swam over his back. He enjoyed the feel of Ryoma's warm skin against his own all the same.

After his dip in the sea, the walk back to the house with the sun on his back was very pleasant indeed. They washed the salt off themselves with the nose pipe and then lay on the benches to dry off, talking about tennis.

And still, Tezuka couldn't take his eyes off Ryoma's tan lines. They were something he'd have never thought he would have a thing for. But then, he had never thought he had a thing for piercings until Ryoma had his ears pierced. It was probably just his attraction to Ryoma making him gain new turn ons by the second.

Ryoma stretched and Tezuka swallowed thickly as he watched his muscles flex.

"Buchou, are you checking me out?" Ryoma asked, looking at Tezuka through one eye.

"No," Tezuka replied, making sure to keep his voice normal. Ryoma just laughed.

"You can look all you want," he said, stretching again just to make Tezuka's self control a little weaker. He got up and sauntered to Tezuka (Tezuka was unable to tear his eyes away from Ryoma's hips), sitting on the edge of Tezuka's seat and leaning over him. "You can touch me too."

Tezuka reached up and put his hands on Ryoma's cheeks, his thumbs gently caressing his cheekbones, and gazing into his eyes, admiring every fleck of brown and green in Ryoma's eyes. He wanted to say something, to put into words how much he had missed Ryoma. How much he loved him.

Before he could say anything, Ryoma was kissing him. Hard.

His tongue was hot and demanding in Tezuka's mouth, his hands lighting a fire under Tezuka's skin everywhere they touched. Tezuka returned the kiss just as passionately, wanting everything Ryoma was willing to give him. Ryoma's skin was warm and firm under his touch as he ran his hands over the contours of his body.

"Kunimitsu," Ryoma whispered as he broke away from the kiss, only to press a couple more against Tezuka's lips. Tezuka loved the way Ryoma said his name, he rarely heard it (Ryoma calling him 'buchou' out of habit), but it sounded so good coming out of those thin, pink lips. He had an idea what Ryoma was going to suggest next and was proved right when, after a few more long kisses, Ryoma asked, "can we have sex?"

Tezuka's eyes flicked down to Ryoma's swimming trunks and saw the definite bulge in them, but then, he was in pretty much the same condition.

"Are you sure?" Tezuka asked.

"I am," Ryoma replied determinedly, "and you're from Germany and it's definitely legal there."

Tezuka chuckled, "but we're not in Germany."

"We can pretend."

Tezuka smiled, running a finger down the centre of Ryoma's chest, "we could."

"No one will know," Ryoma said, "it'll just be us. And Karupin," he added, "if we're too loud."

"Do you know how?" Tezuka asked. He knew the mechanics of it, but not how to make it feel good.

"A bit," Ryoma replied, turning red, "I-I looked it up online."

Tezuka nodded, he was feeling rather less turned on right now, but he was sure Ryoma could easily fix that. "Okay," he said, "but not out here."

Ryoma's face lit up and he kissed Tezuka again. "My room okay?"

"Yes."

They made their way up to Ryoma's room, unable to keep their hands off each other. They almost tripped over Karupin on their way up the stairs and he gave them a reproachful look as he trotted down the steps.

"I'll be back in a second," Ryoma whispered against Tezuka's lips when the finally made it to his bedroom door.

Tezuka wasn't pleased with having to let Ryoma go, he had been enjoying having his boyfriend pressed up so close to him and was now missing the heat of Ryoma's chest against his. He kissed Ryoma, pulling him close again.

"I just need to get some things," Ryoma said, giving him that cheeky little smile that made Tezuka's heart melt. "You'll be glad I have them," he added, giving Tezuka one last peck on the lips before extracting himself from Tezuka's grip. "Go get comfortable on the bed."

Tezuka wasn't sure whether he should take off his swimming trunks. On the one hand it would save time, but the thought of lying on the bed naked waiting for Ryoma was too embarrassing. He didn't understand why though, they had seen each other naked many times before, but something was different now.

He decided not to strip in the end and lay down on Ryoma's bed. He could hear the sounds of Ryoma rummaging around in the next room over and wished he would hurry up. He wondered if there was any way to pose 'sexily' on the bed, but he felt too awkward to try anything. He didn't want Ryoma to laugh at him. And so he just lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

There was the sound of victory from the other room and Ryoma appeared in the door, smirking when he saw Tezuka lying flat on his back, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you get?" Tezuka asked, uncrossing his arms and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Lubricant and condoms," Ryoma replied, holding them up. Tezuka fought the blush rising to his cheeks. "You ready for this, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka nodded and a couple of seconds later, Ryoma was back in his arms.

"Are you ready?" Tezuka asked.

"Why? Are you going to blow my mind?" Ryoma asked cheekily.

Tezuka frowned at him, "I'm serious."

"Kunimitsu, I've been ready for this for years."

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," Tezuka said, feeling guilty.

Ryoma brushed him off, "don't be, it'd be really shitty of me to force you into something." He leant down and kissed Tezuka gently, "but we're both ready now, so who cares how long we waited?"

Tezuka chuckled, "when did you get so mature?"

"You've been rubbing off on me," Ryoma grinned then kissed him again, his hands trailing down Tezuka's chest, fingers tracing lightly over his skin.

"I love you," Tezuka said, wanting to make sure Ryoma knew.

"I love you too," Ryoma said before starting to kiss and lick his way down Tezuka's neck. "You're so hot," he breathed against Tezuka collarbone.

"I could say the same about you," Tezuka replied, then bit back on a moan as Ryoma stroked a finger around his nipple.

"No one else is here," Ryoma reminded him, "and Karupin won't tell anyone."

"Sorry," Tezuka said, feeling himself flush.

"Don't be, it's cute," Ryoma said, "I'm going to make you moan." He tweaked his nipple and Tezuka found it much harder to stop himself from moaning.

He guiltily realised he was just lying back and letting Ryoma do all the work. He wasn't sure what to do in return, so he just ran his hands down Ryoma's sides and let them rest on his butt.

"We should probably get naked," Ryoma said, looking at their swimming trunks.

"I believe that's what's supposed to happen," Tezuka replied, a soft smile on his lips, his fingers running along the tan line around Ryoma's hip.

Ryoma quickly rid them both of their swimming trunks, throwing them across the room to who-knows-where.

Tezuka was feeling suddenly self conscious. They'd seen each other naked so many times in the past, but it was so intimate now and Ryoma was looking at him like he was the best looking person in the world.

Which was weird, because as far as Tezuka was concerned, that honour belonged solely to Ryoma.

"Love you," Ryoma murmured against his neck, "so much. Love you so damn much."

Tezuka could only whine softly in reply as Ryoma's fingers traced over his inner thighs and his lips mouthed their way down his neck and over his chest. He quickly returned to Tezuka's lips, sucking on them and teasing them with his teeth. Everything was so intense, Tezuka was hyperfocused on every bit of skin Ryoma was touching.

"Where did you learn -ahn- how to do this?" Tezuka asked, his words catch in his throat as Ryoma pressed his fingers carefully into a particularly sensitive part of his inner thigh.

"Internet," Ryoma replied nonchalantly, "and I asked Fuji and he gave me a load of tips, most of which I won't be using," he added quickly at Tezuka's slightly alarmed look, then a mischievous look slid over his face, "unless you like handcuffs, Kunimitsu."

Apparently, Ryoma got a lot more confident about sex once he got into it.

"No," Tezuka replied, "I want to touch you."

"Then touch me then."

Tezuka reached up and cupped Ryoma's cheeks, gently rubbing his thumbs against his cheekbones and smiling tenderly at him.

"What?" Ryoma asked, looking slightly confused.

"You're wonderful."

Ryoma chuckled, "so are you."

Tezuka threaded his hands into Ryoma's hair and pulled him down for another kiss. It was soft, loving and tender, and Tezuka's heart swelled with happiness at how lovely Ryoma was, how truly happy he made him feel.

Ryoma was so amazing, so loving, so-

"I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Well, he wasn't perfect. But he was kissing him all over his chest and his hands were slowly - torturously slowly- moving towards his erection. His dirty mouth didn't matter.

But even then, hearing those words from Ryoma's mouth sent a wave of arousal through his body and made his cock throb.

Ryoma took Tezuka's hand and linked their fingers together, "ready?"

Tezuka nodded and squeezed Ryoma's hand.

"Okay," Ryoma grinned, "where did I put the lubricant?"

The lubricant had rolled off the bed and Tezuka got a nice look at Ryoma's arse as he leant down to get it. There was a hint of nervousness in the way Ryoma uncapped the bottle and squeezed the lubricant onto his fingers. Tezuka sat up and kissed his forehead, combing his fingers carefully through his hair.

"If this starts to feel wrong, then tell me," Ryoma said, "and tell me what feels good."

"I will," Tezuka promised, kissing him gently on the lips, "how do you want me?"

"Just lie back," Ryoma said, "I don't want to do this without seeing your face."

Tezuka nodded, feeling the same. He didn't feel comfortable with the thought of lying face down, it just felt too exposed. He lay back, propping himself up a bit on the pillows.

"This feels a bit like a medical procedure," Ryoma said, as he positioned himself, opening Tezuka's legs up a bit and making Tezuka squirm.

Tezuka gasped as Ryoma's cold fingers trailed down over his perineum and over his sensation was enough to counteract the turn off effect of his words. "Don't say things like that."

"Sorry," Ryoma muttered, sliding a finger inside Tezuka.

Tezuka squirmed slightly, the feeling wasn't horrible, it was just a bit uncomfortable. But it felt good at the same time. It was weird.

"I'm going to put another one in," Ryoma said quietly and Tezuka nodded.

The discomfort (?) was starting to be weighed out by the pleasure Ryoma's fingers were creating as they slid slowly in and out of him, gently scissoring to stretch him. He didn't even notice it when Ryoma wrapped a hand around his cock and started to pump it.

He realised he was moaning. Ryoma kissed him before he could cover his mouth.

Ryoma slipped another finger in, getting accustomed to it was much quicker than the previous two. Ryoma was very good with his fingers, sliding them in and out and slowly stretching him with them, never to the point where it hurt.

"Feels good?" Ryoma asked.

Tezuka nodded, "yes, it does," he panted. Ryoma kissed him softly. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked when Ryoma pulled away.

"I'm close enough just watching you," Ryoma replied, "if you touched my cock I'd cum right away."

Tezuka looked down and saw Ryoma's fully erect penis. He wonder quite how they were going to get it inside him. But he trusted that Ryoma knew what he was doing.

Ryoma slipped his fingers out and Tezuka felt strangely empty. He didn't comment on it though, saying something like that was far too mortifying to even contemplate. Ryoma was searching around on the bed for something, Tezuka noticed his hands were shaking rather and his brows were drawn together in concentration. He reached out and grabbed one, squeezing it comfortingly. Ryoma had finally used up all of his self-confidence, or at least couldn't continue to bluff it anymore.

"It will be fine," he said, "you'll be fine."

"I'd rather be amazing," Ryoma replied, a hint of a smirk returning to his face.

"You will be," Tezuka said, sitting up and kissing his temple.

"After some practice," Ryoma said, "I'll do my best though. I just don't want to hurt you or anything."

Tezuka pulled him into a hug and Ryoma clung to him. "It doesn't matter if we have terrible sex this time." He felt Ryoma nod against his shoulder, "I'm with you, that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Ryoma agreed, "It's just I always imagined us having mind blowing sex first time and now I just…" he trailed off and Tezuka squeezed him. He'd always been a lot more realistic about their first time, especially having been told all the details of Oishi and Kikumaru's first time. Not everyone could be as naturally good at sex as Fuji Shusuke.

"Ryoma," Tezuka said, pulling back and cupping Ryoma's face in his hands, "I love you. Let's have sex."

Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise and then his face broke into the grin that Tezuka knew and loved so much. He pushed Tezuka back down on the bed, kissing him deeply. Tezuka twisted his hands into Ryoma's long hair and let himself get swept up in the passion.

They were both panting when Ryoma finally broke the kiss, pulling away to hover just above Tezuka, his hot eyes burning into Tezuka's.

"You look like a pirate," Tezuka said and then mentally hit himself, he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Ryoma's mouth twisted into a smirk, making him look even more like one, "a pirate?" he asked.

"With your hair, earrings and tan, you look very much like one," Tezuka said, running a finger around the tanline just under Ryoma's collar bone.

"One that's just captured the captain of a naval man o'war and is about to have his way with him," Ryoma added.

"I can assure you, this captain gave up without much of a fight," Tezuka said before pulling Ryoma down for a slow, sensual kiss.

"Fuck, you're hot," Ryoma breathed before sucking on Tezuka's bottom lip. "Do you know where the condoms are? I think I've lost them."

"I'm lying on them," Tezuka replied, pulling the strip of condoms from under his shoulder and handing them over. "Do you want me too put it on?" he asked as Ryoma torn one from the strip and ripped it open.

Ryoma gave it a moments thought and then nodded, "go on then."

Tezuka took the condom and rolled it onto Ryoma's cock, giving him a peck on the cheek as he drew a long, shuddering breath. He wasn't lying when he said he was close.

He picked up the lubricant and coated his erection with it, then slapped his cheeks, leaving a lubricant handprint on one side.

"I was pulling myself together," He muttered when Tezuka gave him a confused look.

Tezuka nodded and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table to clean off Ryoma's cheek.

"Right," Ryoma said, "are you ready for this?"

"I am," Tezuka said. He was nervous, but he had a feeling that the more they put this off the worse it would be.

Ryoma shifted closer and Tezuka wrapped his legs around his hips as Ryoma got them into position.

"I think this might hurt," Ryoma said, positioning his erection against Tezuka's hole.

Tezuka nodded, "That's fine."

It did hurt. It hurt a lot.

Ryoma leant down to layer kisses over Tezuka's furrowed brow, whispering apologies. He wrapped a hand around Tezuka's flagging erection and started pumping it.

"Thank you," Tezuka practically whimpered as the edge was taken off the pain. He made himself relax and the pain started to fade away somewhat. "You're a lot bigger than your fingers were."

"Yeah," Ryoma agreed, not looking happy with himself, despite being buried deep in his boyfriend. "Tell me when it stops hurting."

Tezuka was amazed at Ryoma's self restraint. By the twitches of his hips it looked like he wanted nothing more than to be thrusting in and out of Tezuka. But instead he was waiting for Tezuka to get used to him.

"You can move," Tezuka said when the pain had died down.

Ryoma kissed him and then started thrusting back and forth slowly, getting Tezuka used to the feeling. It didn't take long before the pain was only a minor note in the background of the pleasure that was ringing through Tezuka.

And then Ryoma rubbed against something that made pleasure explode inside Tezuka. He arched off the bed and didn't even bother trying to muffle the sound of existence that came from his mouth.

"Do that again," He gasped and Ryoma complied.

Ryoma leant down, making sure that he was at an angle to rub his cock against that spot inside Tezuka. Tezuka's body was curved rather uncomfortably, but he didn't care as he untangled his hands from the sheets and pulled Ryoma closer for a messy, completely unrefined kiss, his hands sliding across Ryoma's sweat slicked skin.

"It's good?" Tezuka asked Ryoma.

"It's amazing," Ryoma panted, "you're ah-amazing."

"You too."

He didn't know how long it took before he came. It could have been hours or minutes. He'd been so wrapped up in Ryoma's touches, thrusts and kisses that time had completely disappeared. Ryoma came very soon after and collapsed into Tezuka's arms. They lay together, holding each other tight whilst they enjoyed the last of their orgasms.

"Urgh," Ryoma muttered as he rolled off Tezuka, seeing the cum covering both their stomachs. "I'll go get something to clean us up."

A minute later, he reappeared with a couple of warm face cloths and they cleaned themselves off.

"We should have a shower," Tezuka said, not wanting to move from the bed.

"Yeah," Ryoma agreed, throwing the face cloths in the wash basket and then returning to the bed and snuggling up against Tezuka. "Let's stay like this for a while first."

"Yes," Tezuka said, wrapping and arms around Ryoma and pulling him against his chest. His hips and lower back were starting to ache now, he was probably going to have some trouble walking.

"'m so happy," Ryoma sighed.

Tezuka placed a kiss in Ryoma's hair, "so am I."

"Do you hurt at all?"

"A bit," Tezuka replied, deliberately underplaying it, "but I think it's to be expected."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. We just need more practice."

Ryoma hummed in agreement, "You'd better come over more then. I can't practice without you."

"I'll try to," Tezuka promised.

"I wonder if Dad's gonna realise I stole his condoms. That'd be an interesting way of coming out," he put on an impression of his dad's voice, "'hey, kid, where did my condoms go, don;t tell me you finally got yourself a girlfriend!'. Then I'd go 'no, but I did sleep with my boyfriend, who I've had for the past three years.' I'd probably be worth it to see his reaction."

Tezuka didn't say anything, just rubbed Ryoma's back and kissed the top of his head again.

"I wish my parents were like yours," Ryoma continued, "I know my mum wouldn't care, but my dad is so convinced I'm straight."

"It's up to you whether or not you tell them," Tezuka said.

"I know," Ryoma replied, "but I hate this being secret, I want them to know that I love you."

"If anything bad happens, then there's always a place for you with me in Germany."

"I don't think it'll get that bad." But Tezuka knew Ryoma had money saved up just incase it did. "This is depressing. Let's talk about something else."

"Do you want to play tennis tomorrow?"

Ryoma burst out laughing. "I love you!" He pulled himself up Tezuka and kissed him. "Let's get married."

"I think you're being a bit too hasty," Tezuka said, "But…one day, if we're still together-"

"Of course we'll still be together!"

"Yes, we will." Tezuka agreed, "One day, we should get married."

"And get a house with a tennis court and play tennis every day."

"That sounds like paradise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on the prompt 'Things You Said Under the Stars and in the Grass'. Also, more porn!**

The stars twinkled in the sky, tiny little diamonds scattered across deep, dark velvet. It was a beautiful evening, warm and clear with no breeze at all. Perfect for stargazing. They lay together in the grass, holding hands and gazing up into the heavens.

"Do you know any of the constellations?" Ryoma asked.

"A few," Tezuka replied.

"I don't see the point," Ryoma said.

"They map out the sky."

"None of them look like what they're meant to," Ryoma said, "the stars themselves are more interesting."

"Ever the scientist."

Ryoma shrugged, "big explosions are more interesting than drawing fake lines in the sky."

"You've been watching those Brain Cox documentaries again, haven't you?"

"I'm afraid so. It's the hair."

"My hair's nicer," Ryoma said petulantly.

"Yes, my dear."

"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked, "After last night, I mean."

"I was sore this morning," Tezuka admitted, "but I feel fine now."

"Sorry."

"It was our first time, I wasn't expecting it to not hurt."

"Yeah," Ryoma said, "we really need practice," his free hand slid onto Tezuka's leg. "We could start now."

"We're outside, Ryoma."

"It's my parent' garden, who aren't here, with no neighbours either," Ryoma reminded him, "even you have to admit it would be romantic. Having sex under the stars."

"It would," Tezuka agreed, covering Ryoma's hand with his own.

"I'll even let you top," Ryoma said, quickly rolling over so that he was straddling Tezuka on his hands and knees and kissing him long and slowly.

"We're not prepared to make love out here, unless you-"

Ryoma fished in his pocket and produced a condom and lubricant.

"Have you been carrying those around all day?" Tezuka asked.

"I have always wanted to have sex on a tennis court," Ryoma replied and Tezuka coudn't quite tell if he was joking or not. This was Echizen Ryoma.

"Of course you have," Tezuka said fondly, smiling to himself. "I hardly think it would be comfortable."

"It would be fine on a grass court," Ryoma replied, "Imagine having sex on Centre Court."

"The All English Lawn Tennis and Croquet Club would hardly approve," Tezuka reminded him. "You would look amazing spread out on the clay at Roland Garros," he mused out loud.

"That'd be really dirty," Ryoma smirked, "I'd get covered in clay."

Tezuka reached up and cupped Ryoma's face in his hands, "you'd look perfect."

"A sex tour of Grand Slams," Ryoma mused, leaning into Tezuka's hand, "That's all my fantasies filled."

"You're wonderful," Tezuka said, leaning up and kissing Ryoma firmly. "I don't think any club would let us make love on their courts," he added before kissing Ryoma again, his hands sliding into his hair.

"They're boring," Ryoma said as the broke apart, "we're so hot they'd be lucky to have us having sex on their courts."

"They wouldn't be selling tickets though," Tezuka said, "I would be fighting everyone off you if they saw how perfect you are."

Ryoma snorted, "yeah right, you're the one they'd be after. But you're mine."

"I am," Tezuka agreed, pressing light kisses over Ryoma's face. "All yours."

"I love you," Ryoma said, "I've told you a million times so far, but I do."

"I love you too," Tezuak replied, "always."

Even through the murky gloom of the night, Tezuka could see Ryoma's cat-like, almost predatory, grin. He leant down and purred in Tezuka's ear, "I want you. Now."

Tezuka's cock twitched in interest and he let out a long breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, his hands sliding from Ryoma's hair, down his neck and back until they rested just above his bottom.

"You can move them down a bit more," Ryoma whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Take charge," he took Tezuka's earlobe between his teeth and nibbled gently, "I'm all yours. Just a little lower."

Tezuka's hands moved lower, each cupping a buttock and squeezing.

"That's better," Ryoma purred.

"This is the first time I've done this," Tezuka said.

"Trust me, Buchou, I know," Ryoma grinned, "I'm just as experienced as you are."

Tezuka opened his mouth to say something, but Ryoma cut him off with a kiss.

"Let's get naked." He said, pulling them both up into a sitting position.

Tezuka nodded and helped Ryoma pull off his t-shirt.

"who wrote on this?" Tezuka asked as they helped each other strip.

"Kevin," Ryoma replied, a hint of disgust in his voice at the mention of his best friend, "let's not talk about him now."

"Let's not," Tezuka agreed, taking in Ryoma's body, all those prefect lines leading down to his erect cock, as confident and proud as its owner.

Ryoma's hand went to the bulge in Tezuka's underwear and massaged it gently, almost teasingly. "It's time to get this out."

"Take it out." Tezuka replied, channelling some of Ryoma's confidence, trying to regain some of his strict captain persona.

He pressed kisses along Ryoma's jaw line as he reached into his pants and grabbed his cock, pumping it a couple of time before pulling it out. Tezuka pressed his face into Ryoma's hair and moaned as he played with his cock.

"Even our dicks look good together," Ryoma said.

"PLease be quiet," Tezuak said, pulling Ryoma's towards him by his hair and kissing him far more roughly than he intended to. Ryoma moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Tezuka's shoulders and clinging to him.

The broke apart, panting.

"Wow," Ryoma murmured, his hand grasping Tezuka's hair, pulling him in for another mind blowing kiss, their tongues sliding against each other. They both groaned as Ryoma thrust his hips, rubbing their erections together.

"Would you like me to?" Tezuka ased as Ryoma reached from the lubricant.

"No," Ryoma replied, "I want you to sit back and watch the show."

"Oh," was all Tezuka's brain could manage as Ryoma popped the cap off and squirted the lubricant onto his fingers.

His brow knitted in concentration and pain as he pushed his first finger into himself.

"You're supposed to be watching," he snapped as Tezuka started to kiss the lines away.

"You would do the same," Tezuka told him and Ryoma grinned.

"My fingers would be inside you by now."

"Is that an invitation?"

Ryoma's grin turned sly, "maybe."

Tezuka kissed his forehead and then accepted Ryoma's invitation.

Ryoma wriggled in Tezuka's lap as his fingers pushed into him, it was such a nice feeling that Tezuka had to hold himself back from pushing in another before Ryoma was ready.

"Your finger feels so much better than mine," Ryoma gasped.

"Are you ready for another one?" Tezuka asked.

"Your mouth is so dirty," Ryome grinned, "I think I might eb ready for something a bit bigger."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"I want your cock inside me," Ryoma said, "I wnat you to fuck my brains out."

Now who has a dirty mouth, Tezuka thought, "I can promise I'll be able to do the latter."

"It's you, you'll be perfect. You always are," Ryoma told him.

"Ryoma," Tezuka breathed, slipping his fingers out and watching Ryoma quickly slip a condom onto Tezuka's cock and slicking it up with lubricant. He pulled Ryoma close, hugging him tightly.

Ryoma hugged back, just as tightly, "you're so soppy, Kunimitsu."

"It's hard not to be with you."

Ryoma laughed and kissed the tip of Tezuka's nose. "I know the feeling." He shifted forward so that the tip of Tezuka's cock was pressed against his entrance. "Ready?" Tezuka nodded, "then lay back."

Tezuka did as he was told, settling back into the grass and looking up at Ryoma kneeling over him, looking completely as ease with what he was about to do.

Then, he slowly sunk down, taking Tezuka inside him, centimetre by centimetre. It felt amazing, so hot and tight and it was virtually impossible for Tezuka to keep his self control and not thrust up into the tight, white hot heat of Ryoma.

Ryoma's face was screwed up as he dealt with the mixture of pain and pleasure flooding through his body. Tezuka knew exactly how he was feeling, how intense everything was.

He started to stroke Ryoma's thighs as Ryoma took all of him inside.

"You're amazing," he pasped, gazing up at Ryoma, framed by the stars, filled with Tezuka's cock.

"I know," Ryoma replied, his voice strained, "so are you."

He started to bob up and down, arching his back and moaning, Tezuka's hands slid up to Ryoma's hips, holding him in place so that he didn't accidentally topple backwards.

"Kinimitsu," Ryoma moaned, speeding up the pace.

And Tezuka couldn't help it, something inside him snapped and he sat up, hands and lips flying to Ryoma's face, caressing and kissing every square inch of skin.

"You're cheating," Ryoma cred, "and thrust your hips a bit!"

"Yes, my darling," Tezuka replied, thrusting upwards into Ryoma, causing an adorable kind of squeak to come out his mouth.

It was so cute that Tezuka had to do it again. And again. Ryoma's arms wrapped around his shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

"Do that again!" he moaned, burying his head in Tezuka's neck, crying out with every thrust.

Tezuka could feel his orgasm coming, the feeling pooling in his groin, and by the sounds coming out of Ryoma and the pressure of his fingernails in his skin, he was close too.

He reached down and started to stroke Ryoma's erection firmly as he rubbed Ryoma's back with his other hand.

"Oh God, Kunimitsu!" Ryoma cried as he came, his nails digging painfully into Tezuka.

Ryoma tightened around Tezuka, pushing him over the edge too.

They held each other through their orgasms, clinging as if someone might come and take the other away.

"Wow," Ryoam gasped, "that was so good."

"It was," Tezuka agreed, kissing the crook of Ryoma's neck.

"Do you think anyone saw us?" Ryoma asked as Tezuka laid them back down, Ryoma's head nestled against his neck.

Tezuka kissed the top of Ryoma's head and stared up into the sky, "only the stars."


End file.
